Attack
by Dudajacobsen
Summary: One-shot FRERARD Enquanto todas aquelas pessoas morriam apenas uma sobreviveu. E alí entre todas as vidas perdidas começava uma nova banda, My Chemical Romance.


- Gerard, gerard, corra as torres estão caindo – Matt disse

- Como assim? – perguntei sendo puxado para fora da tão conhecida Cartoon Network.

- As torres, elas foram atingidas – Matt dizia correndo

Sai do prédio onde a Cartoon Network se encontrava e olhei para o horizonte, onde sempre havia duas torres, gigantes, bonitas, dignas de cartão postal. Elas agora estavam pegando fogo.

O cheiro de fumaça era muito forte, logo um dos bombeiros que cuidavam de longe, me deu uma máscara de proteção.

Coloquei a máscara, de repente meu corpo se direcionou sozinho até as torres, correndo.

Cheguei rápido, o lugar onde eu trabalhava era apenas a duas quadras dali.

Fiquei ali, só vendo os Estados Unidos perder um dos seus maiores orgulhos. _Que maldita coisa fizemos para merecer isso? – _pensei.

Logo corpos começaram a cair das torres.

Pessoas completamente aos prantos, gritavam lá de dentro.

O que eles estavam sentindo?

Dor? Tristeza? Nostalgia?

Me perguntei enquanto vi a primeira torre cair.

_Pessoas inocentes, apenas pessoas inocentes – _pensei

Logo fui empurrado pela multidão, enquanto todos corriam para não serem acertados com destroços. Corri junto, o que poderia fazer? Morrer ali? Junto com todas aquelas pessoas?

Naquele momento, eu percebi que nada que eu estava fazendo havia sentido. Você vive para deixar um pouco de você para o mundo, não para dar toda a sua vida a uma empresa. Naquele momento, eu decidi que começaria o meu momento. E eu iria mostrar para todos que eles tem que aproveitar a vida, ser fortes e não se deixarem abater por malditos que só querem o seu mal.

Enquanto eu corria, tropecei em uma pessoa.

Não ela não estava morta, pelo contrario, mas estava muito machucada.

- Desculpa, desculpa, quer ajuda? - perguntei

- Não, quer dizer sim, por favor – ele disse

Seus machucados eram fortes, queimaduras e cortes se juntavam ao seu corpo.

Levei-o até o prédio no qual eu trabalhava e o coloquei em meu carro. Dando partida rapidamente ao mesmo.

A rua estava sobre uma grande nuvem de fumaça, que eu no caso chamo de '' fumaça da morte ''.

Dirigi com cuidado, até por que se fosse muito rápido poderia atropelar alguém ou até mesmo uma pessoa já morta.

O menino no bando de trás do carro se remexia, parecendo sentir dor.

Cheguei no meu apartamento e subi com ele.

- E então qual é o seu nome? – perguntei enquanto deitava ele na minha cama.

- Frank e o seu? – ele me perguntou, com cara de gatinho sem dono, se fosse gay me apaixonaria na mesma hora por ele. Mas mesmo assim ele é muito lindo, espera eu não sou gay. Ah! Gerard para com isso, por favor.

- Gerard. – disse fazendo um curativo em um dos cortes na sua cabeça – Como você fez isso?

- Eu trabalhava dentro de uma das torres, e eu estava lá. – ele respondeu enquanto seus olhos lagrimejavam

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei

- Acho que foi acerto de contas, não sei direito. – ele falou – Em uma hora eu estava trabalhando normalmente e na outra um avião estava pegando fogo na minha sala. Na mesma hora, todos nós descemos, uns pelo elevador outros pelas escadas. Infelizmente quem desceu pelo elevador não teve tanta sorte, o fogo chegou lá muito rápido. Bom, já eu e alguns outros colegas de emprego descemos pelas escadas. Lá o fogo já estava começando a aparecer, por isso tivemos que correr e eu fiz esse corte no braço quando cai na escada. Essas queimaduras foram de quando o avião bateu na torre e começou a pegar fogo nas minhas coisas e eu fui pegar elas e não vi. Enfim, chegamos lá embaixo e os seguranças e bombeiros falaram para nós subirmos de volta, pois não adiantaria nada sair de lá. Todos acharam melhor subir. Menos eu, que sai escondido de todos, e então todos morreram e eu sobrevivi.

- É, acho que você é melhor que os bombeiros – disse tirando um sorriso infantil dele.

Na mesma hora, eu tive certeza que no meio de toda a tragédia tudo ficaria bem... Ao lado dele. Acabará de achar quem eu mais precisava.

- Ei, você tem um sonho? – perguntei

- Sim, formar uma banda e ser um grande guitarrista – ele riu.

- Então talvez seu sonho vire realidade, quer fazer parte da minha nova banda? – perguntei

- CLARO! – ele disse me abraçando – ai, isso dói

Ri com seu jeito infantil de ser...


End file.
